Unexpected Events
by Evanescence13
Summary: Rose and Scorpious are supposed to hate eachother. But instead they become friends, although at first they try to avoid eachother. But they soon are the best of friends, but will their parents approve?
1. Chapter 1

**Well Hi people! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope ya like it! I don't really like Scorpious's version of this chapter, its kinda short, but I really didn't know what I could do with it. So, please Read it and review it! I hope that its no too terrible xD**

Chapter One

"If your not in Gryffindor I'll disinherit you." Came the voice of Ronald Weasely, Rose's father, bringing her out of her daydream of going to hogwarts and being the top of her class, just like her mum was. She heard her mum scolding her pa and she rolled her eyes. She heard her mum tell them that it wasn't true. She already knew that it wasn't true, but Albus was sincerely terrified the he would end up as a Slytherin.

"Albus, it really doesn't matter if your in Slyth-" She started, but her father interupted her.

"Oh Joy, its Malfoy and his Death Eater spawn." Ron glared at him. "Rosie, you better beat him in every class. Thank god you have your mothers brains." He glared again at a tall man blonde man with steely gray eyes and a woman next to him, and a handomser version of himself standing next to him. Rose tilted her head slightly while she stared at him. Although he had the same rude and intimidating demeanor as his parents, the boy's eyes were filled with longing at the Hogwarts Express and then when he looked at his father his eyes are filled with a hatred so great that Rose found herself hating Mr. Malfoy as well. The boy looked at her, at her bushy red hair and the huge book in her arms, and she could of swore that he smiled. Just in case if he did, she smiled back. She saw his dad point at her, and then at him and shake his head. That automaticaly made it clear that his father didn't want him talking to her.

"Rosie, if I ever see you hanging around that boy there will be hell to pay." Her father tghreatened, and another scolding from his wife. "Ronald! Don't threaten your daughter like that. " And her da coward. She smiled again at that. The Hogwarts Express then roared to life, and Rose kissed her da and mum on the cheek and left with her cousin Albus. She boarded the train, putting her luggage down and heading into a comparment filled to the brim with Potters and Weasly's. She sat down, and she pulled open her book and began to read. It was a muggle book, called Narnia. It was the whole collection of the books.

It was like that for most of the train ride, but then she decided to leave and go find her friend in Ravenclaw. She was a year older than her and lived next to her Grandmum. She walked along the hallway and someone bumpred into her. She fell into a comparment, and the door shut. Her head landed on a pair of feet and she looked up to see Mr. Malfoy's son looking at her with an amused expression on his face. Oh crap. Why her, why?

She stood up quickly, blushing fiercly, but she sat down in front of him. "Uh, sorry about that. Hi, I'm Rose Weasley. " She smiled. The boy didn't smile back, as he had before the train ride.

"Scorpious Malfoy." He simply said, in an icy tone, looking out the window. Rose smiled, and saw a sketchbook in his hands.

"You draw? Thats pretty cool. I can barely draw a flower, let alone anything else. I'm more of a bookworm and a quidditch player. Not a drawer. And I'm not so good at making potions too. My mum tried to teach me when I was littler, but it ended pretty badly. I'm very glad that I'm going to Hogwarts, because I can learn more. I love to learn. Don't you?" She smiled at him again. "I also cant wait to go there because I live in a very boring village in a very boring house with only my younger brother and baby sister to keep me company. Its not very fun, let me tell you. But I have a huge family, and they get pretty annoying, but I'm so happy to see them again. You know Harry Potter right? Well, of course you do, everyone knows him. Well, He's my uncle and he's an awesome uncle at that. My cousins are troublemakers, but we love them anyways-"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Asked Scorpious, looking at her. Rose just grinned and blew her bushy bangs out of her face. She shook her head.

"Nope, not really. Well, I do shut up, and I'm usually very quiet, but sometimes I just try to fill the silence." She explained to Scorpious. "How was your summer anyways?"

Scorpious sneered at her. "My summer was just fine, thank you very much. Now, why don't you shut up?" Just then, the train stopped, and people were getting out of the compartments. Rose stood there for a minute and watched Scorpious stand up. He raised an eyebrow and gestured toward the door. "Well, are we going to leave or are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot?"

Rose then came to life, and she walked stiffly out of the compartment, and right smack into her cousin James. James looked from her to Scorpious, and back to her, and then he glared at Scorpious, and dragged Rose away.

When they got outside, James looked at her and snapped at her. "What the bloody hell were doing doing in the same compartment as a Malfoy Rose? Their bad people, you don't want to be around them." His green eyes that were so much like his dads were narrowed in annoyance. Rose sighed.

"I didn't mean too! I just sorta fell into his compartment on my way to where Haven was. I apologized and we started talking. Sorry James. It wont happen again, I swear." James then let go of her, and she made her way to the boats. She got in a boat with only one other person in it, and she smiled at Scorpious again. Then they were off. They didn't speak the entire way there, and they got to Hogwarts, and the sorting began.

"O'Claire, Kianna!" Boomed Professor Bryan. A short brunette with buck teeth and freckles walked up to the stool and sat on it, and the minute the hat touched her head it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Albus!" Boomed the professor again. Albus walked up nervously, and Rose crossed her fingers. The hat touched his head, and it stayed that way for half a minute. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, louder then Professor Bryan's voice. Albus grinned and went to join his siblings at the Gryffindor table. Rose cheered with the rest of them, but then it became silent again.

"Weasley, Rose!" Rose gulped, and walked up there. She sat on the stool, and waited. The hat was placed on her head, and she closed her eyes. Her fingers were tightly crossed, and she waited still. Then, voice popped in her head._ 'Another Weasely I see. How many of you are there, may I ask? You better be in…"_ The last word boomed from the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a roar of clapping, mostly from the Potters and Weasley's as Rose jumped form the stool and nearly ran to the Gryffindor table in relief. She thought that she wouldn't be in the same house as her family was in. Then, a name that shocked Rose but shouldn't really have shocked her because he would have been sorted anyways showed up.

Scorpious Malfoy wasn't like his father. In fact, he hated his father. He hated his whole family actually. Draco Malfoy was no better than his father, Lucius Malfoy, the Death Eater. So, when Professor Bryan called his name, he did not want to be in Slytherin, although he knew what would happen if he wasn't. He honestly didn't care so much. Not after what Draco put him through, and that he was shunned by everyone, including his family. Except for a certain red haired, brown eyed Weasley who tried to speak to him. That made him so happy, that at least someone didn't care who his family was. But then he blew it by being cold and callous. But, he had to be callous. As much as he longed for friends and people who loved him, others could not be near him. He was dangerous. Terribly so.

Scorpious walked up to the stool, and sat on it. The hall was eerily quiet as Professor Bryn set the hat on his head, and even if that was possible, it got more quiet. The hat stayed silent for a long time, but then a voice popped into Scorpious's head._ 'A Malfoy I see., but your nothing like a Slythering. Your courageous, and intelligent, and kind hearted. Hmmmm, interesting, very interesting indeed. Ah, you do not wish to be in Slytherin. Better be…' _the last word was louder than usual. "GYRFFINDOR!"

Few people clapped as Scorpious made his way to the Gryffindor table. He ended up by Rose again, and she smiled at him. One that he did not return. He picked up his food, and began to eat. Everyone was chatting with one another but Scorpious. No one wanted to talk to him.

After dinner, they headed to the tower, and Scorpious went right to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello my lovely fans! :D Hahaha. Sorry it took so long to update, I got writers block for this chapter so I started a new Rose/Scorpious fanfiction, and then when I sat down to write this, I rewrote it four times, and it still turned out like crap. Please tell me if I rushed things, because I surely thought that I did, and I apologize greatly for the spelling errors if there are any. I don't have spellcheck. It makes me sad ): Anyways, read, review, and I shall write chapter three as fast as my little fingers will type!**

Chapter Two

Rose Weasley got up bright and early on the first day of school, three years later after that incident on the first night of going to Hogwarts. She looked out the window, at the sunny September day, and she stood up. She got dressed, and went over to a mirror where she brushed her red curls, which were now just curls, no bushiness. She put on some light makeup, and grabbed her schoolbag, and was out the door. It was way too early for her to be getting up for school, but she couldn't sleep. She walked down the stairs, and bumped into the one person that she didn't want to talk to right now. Scorpious Malfoy. It wasn't that she hated him or anything, he was just usually sarcastic and rude to her.

Over the years, Scorpious had gotten taller, very tall. He was like six feet now or something and he was only fourteen. His platinum blonde hair also darkened to a dirty blonde, and the unkept messy hair kept on falling in his face. He had gained muscles from playing as a chaser on the Quidditch team, like Rose was, and his eyes had gone from a boring grey to a dazzling stormy grey. As Haven would put it, he was bloody fucking hot. He was also an asshole, but sometimes he would only ever grace Rose with a smile and a polite greeting, and then turn into a jerk a second later.

When Rose bumped into him, he looked up, and four different expressions crossed his face in four seconds. The first was annoyance, then realization, then depression, then neutral. His incredible grey eyes looked into Rose's for a split second before he looked away. Rose then wondered if he was sad, and if she should say anything about it. Deciding against it, she smiled cheerfully at him, and said to him, "Good morning Scorpious! Its beautiful out, isn't it?"

She was graced with a rare smile that lit up his face and made Rose almost faint. God, he so fucking hot. Then, he spoke, and his voice was dead sexy and made Rose want to faint. Again. He was only fourteen too, so it was pretty incredible. "Good morning, Rose. Yes, it is beautiful out. But I've seen something better than that." His eyes stared into hers as if he was staring into her soul, and she wondered what this was from.

"Um, what is more beautiful than this?" She asked, blushing fiercly and wishing desprately that he would stop so she could act normal. He smiled at her again, but said nothing. He looked back down to the book in his hands, and that was when she realized that he had been reading. "Oh, what are you reading?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He looked at her, then back down to his book. "Its a muggle book, called New Moon. Its not very good, if you ask me. Sparkling vampires aren't really my thing. Nor is an emoitonless girl who falls in love after a couple months, and then when the sparkling vampire breaks up with her, she crawls in a hole of dperession and stays that way for half a year."

Rose was shocked. She sat down next to him. Was he having a conversation with her? She didn't want to ruin it though, so she pretended to be shocked, and she said, "You don't like the Twilight Saga? But its incredible. Stephanie Meyer is very creative."

He snorted. "Oh yeah, creative as in she makes an 110 year old pedophile stalker that watches a girl sleep that sparkles." Rose looked down at his uncovered arms, and saw a bunch of scar on his arms. She wanted to ask where they came from, but once again, she didn't want to ruin the spell that seemed to be cast over Scorpious. She looked up, and she already saw that it was too late. Scorpious was staring at her, emotionless, and then he smirked. "I know I'm good looking Weasley, but are you ever going to quit staring at me? Your drooling, just a bit."

Rose glared at him, and got up stiffly, grabbed her bag, and started heading to class.

Scorpious enjoyed talking to Rose, he really did. And from the look on her face, she was shocked he was having an ice conversation with her. New Moon, and the rest of the books were truly awful. He was only reading them to say that he had read them, so that he can come up with reason about why they were horrible.

Rose apparently liked the books. He was going to have to knock some sense into her later. But, then she started looking at the scars on his arms and he was afraid that he was going to have to explain why those scars were there. But she didn't ask anything about them, and when she looked up at him, he said the words that would destgroy the conversation. That was when he was reminded of why Rose Weasley could not be his friend, or anything else like he desprately wanted her to be. He would hurt her, badly, and that was something he did not want.

He watched her leave sadly, wishing that she would stay anyways. But she didn't, and he was left alone. He returned to his book, but after a couple minutes he couldn't stand it, so she shut it and got up and stretched. He looked at the time, and saw that it was almost time for class. So he went to his room, which he had all to himself because no one wanted to be roommates with the Death Eater spawn, and got ready for school. Then, he went back downstairs and went to his first class, Care of Magical Creatures, which was taught by Professor Hagrid, still.

He got down to Hagrids hut, and as usual, eveyrone gave him odd looks. No one quite liked Scorpious, even the girls, no matter how hot he was to them. He smirked at everyone, and saw Rose. that smirked turned into a neutral face that he had slowly practiced over the years every single time she looked at him. She was beautiful, really, and he had no idea why he didn't see that the first time he met her. Her hazel eyes had little specks of green in them, and they were his favorite thing about her, besides her temper. She jus tlooked so cute when she was mad, although that fist flying in your face was painful. He had actually gotten punched by her multiple times, so he would know. She was so tiny though. Everything about her was small, but her heart was big. Thats what he also loved about Rose Weasley. Unfortunately, he highly doubted that Rose liked him at all. That promise she made him three years ago was like a lifetime, and he so desprately wished that she would keep it and be his friend, but he knew that after how he treated her that would never happen.

Professor Hagrid came in then, and he stopped staring at the beautiful Rose Weasley.

All the classes went by, and Scorpious was stuck in the stupid library. Again. He loved this place, but he didn't love it when he was stuck doing homework. He was currently writing a report for History of Magic for Professor Bins, the worst teacher in history. Scorpious wished almsot every time he was in the class that he could perform an excorsisim to send that boring ghost to hell. Unfortunately he couldn't do that.

Scorpious heard a noise, and he looked up to see Rose Weasley sitting next to him. He almost smiled at her, but the look she gave him stopped that smile. "Why is it that your so nice one minute and the next a total asshole?" She demanded.

Uh oh. Scorpious didn't want to answer, because the answer wouldn't make her like him. So, instead, he countered it with a question. "Why is it that you wont leave me alone?" He smirked. "Is it because, as the president of the Scorpious Malfoy fan club, you are required to scope out whether or not I have a date to the Halloween Masqerade?"

"I wouldn't give a hit even if you did, which you don't. Anyways, I asked first." Rose's face was very angry now, and Scorpious knew he shouldn't push her any farther, but he sincerely could not answer that question. Answering that question would be the death of him.

"But, dear Rose, Don't you want to know who I'm taking? So you can tell the fan club who to murder before the ball." He smirked again, and went back to his essay. But he was, once again, interupted by Rose.

"If you ever call me dear again, I will personally torture you and kill you." Rose threatened, and she got up and left. Scorpious watched her go, growing sadder and sadder by the minute.

**AAN: Was it too short? I tried to make it long and full of details, but I think I failed miserably. And I did rush things, didn't I? I knew it. Sorry their not in their first year anymore. I have no patience for writing them as eleven year olds. Ow. I cracked my neck xD haha. Anyways, love it? Hate it? I bet you hate you it, because I definitely did :D tell me what ya think about it! Review it people! Because reviews make me add chapter three :D Anyways, I must leave now. I got more typing to do! Goodbye, my lovely fans! **

**Sammy**


End file.
